


Last Time

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has cancer. And has a very little time. Bucky us there for her. But he knows they won't be together for a long time. So... This is their last memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

"Hey doll. How are you today?" I asked. I hated how weak she was. And how I could do nothing to help it.

"Hey James..." She smiled. A weak, fading smile. And I could remember the times when she was so strong. So full of energy. She looked like a shadow of who she was.

"You look pretty."

"No. I look like a dead body."

"You will be okay."

"Jamie. I need to tell you something."

"I am all ears doll."

"My doctors came today."

"And?"

"I am doing no better. It is worse actually."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that... I don't have much time James. A month maybe two."

"No. You will be with me for a long long time. I am not letting you go doll."

I sat next to her and hugged her. My long dark hair mixing with her (h/c). My hands on her hips. Hers on my shoulders. I took a deep breath. Her smell all over my lungs. Her sweet smell mixed with smell of hospital of meds.

"I love you doll."

"I love you too James."

"I have a mission. Short one. It won't take too long. I will be back before you will notice."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either but... Someone has to kick HYDRA's ass. So..."

"Be back. Safe and sound." She said. I kissed her slowly. Her soft beautiful lips. I kissed her longer than usual. I wanted it to last forever. But it wouldn not. I knew. 

"I love you James."

"I love you too doll. More than stars..."

"...and universe." She finished.

I looked at her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful face. I would never forget her.

***

"Bucky." Said Steve. I never heard his voice so empty.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get back."

"Mission is not finished we can't."

"We have to."

"What do you mean?"

"It is (y/n)..."

"What happened to her?"

"..."

"What happened to (y/n)!"

"She... She... She couldn't fight anymore Buck. She couldn't make it. Her lungs could hold no more breath. And..."

"No! No! (Y/n) is not dead. She didn't die. No!" Tears were running down my cheeks.

"I am sorry Buck."

"No. No."

***

"Hey (y/n). It's been 3 weeks you know. I am sorry. I couldn't come earlier. I just... It us hard you know. I never thought that you will be burries down there and I would be standing here. So close but... So close but... I just hate it. I hate that you are not in my arms. Why did you left me (y/n)? Didn't you know I am a mess without you? You were, you still are my life. I love you. I love you so much. I will never stop loving you. I just can't. How can I? Huh? How can I not love my soul my heart? How? I need to go now. But I will be back. I will always come back to you. I love you." I said. I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't see her name on that stone. I didn't know how would I live without (y/n). 

My (y/n)...


End file.
